


Lust

by Spilt_Ink



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, It just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilt_Ink/pseuds/Spilt_Ink
Summary: A take on Cophine s1e08 and s4e10. First part on a Seven Deadly Sins series, I think.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> In the first one the lines alternate between Cosima and Delphine, I don't really know if that's clear in the text.  
> Please let me know what you think, I kinda have a draft for most of the series but I need you to know how to make it better.  
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes *nervous smile*

_La petite mort_

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

After that, after the stuttering of words,

The world stopped. 

It became them, became theirs,

For our eyes only.

It didn't matter that I didn't know how

It didn't matter that she was a spy

All that mattered was the push and pull of intimacies so close to each other

The beckoning of fingers, thighs and tongues urging them closer to the edge

To that deathless death.

 

_Death's gates_

Most people like to think that they'd be good,

That they'd atone,

That they wouldn't sin at the moment of their deaths.

Cosima was dying,

Hypothermia, how ironic.

But even so, she couldn't tear her eyes away

From the beauty undressing in front of her.

Maybe it was heaven,

Maybe it was all in her head,

But she'd be damned if she didn't drink in the sight of a woman,

So warm, so pretty,

As she tried, yet again, to turn her back to the inviting gates of death.

Is lust so bad after all?

 

 


End file.
